Dance to Love
by naleysocute23
Summary: Takes place from Season 2, Nathan is still not talking to Haley could one night alone in Tric change that? ONE-SHOT to song 'Te Amo'


**AN: Okay so I should be doing some creative literature work for uni BUT I kind of wrote this one shot while listening to 'Te Amo'... don't think my literature lecturer would want a OTH story lol. Wow this actually my first one-shot...so it may not be awesome but I like it and I hope you do too very cheesy one-shot :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH (I wish) and the song 'Te Amo' by James Fauntleroy**

**Summary: Takes place from Season 2, Nathan is still not talking to Haley could one night alone in Tric change that?**

* * *

**Dance to Love**

Haley wiped down the empty bar of Tric, the night was still young and she was here alone. Which was usual for her at this moment since coming back from the tour… Karen went back home as so did Deb. Haley offered to close up while Lucas went back to the apartment with Brooke, Chris Keller ditched the town after Haley said no to the recording, Peyton was still a bitch to her and Nathan was still not talking to her even while they were in the same building. Tonight Brooke forced her to wear this v-neck red dress and red heels and that didn't seem to get his attention. Haley tossed the cloth aside and took off the heels

"Could have been worst" Haley muttered to herself in the empty club. Haley didn't feel like going back to the apartment especially with Lucas and Brooke in there. Haley shuddered at the thought then noticed that Peyton was really annoyed with Haley tonight that she left the DJ equipment

"Aww she must really love me" Haley said jokingly as grabbed her handbag from underneath the bar. She opened it and grabbed her Ipod pulling out the ear phones tossing it back in the bag. Haley made her way around the bar towards the DJ equipment and plugged her Ipod in and selected her song. Haley closed her eyes to the sound of the guitar as she remembered she used to dance when she was little and she was upset and no one was around at home.

Haley felt a bit silly but she imagined to be dancing and singing to this song. Haley made her way down to the dance floor with each beat and began to sing with James Fauntleroy

**Verse 1:  
Te amo, te amo, she say's to me.  
I hear the pain in her voice.  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead.  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over.  
**

Nathan didn't know what he was doing back here after Brooke told him she was by herself. Now standing here watching her he wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not. He watched her mouth the words of the verse and dance sexily with the beat. She was drawing him as she lifted her arms up, he came up behind her and ran his hands down her arms. He heard her take in a sharp intake of air she knew it was him as she slowly turned around to face him.

**Chorus:  
Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.**

Not a word was spoken as Haley felt Nathan's arm snake around her waist pulling her closer to him. Haley instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced

**Verse 2:  
Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe.  
I hold her hand, I got no choice, uhh.  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave.  
She's begging me and asking why it's over. **

Haley didn't want to end but she also knew she was scared to fall for Nathan's charm and for him to pull away from her. Haley unwrapped her arms from his neck and pulled out from his grasp. Nathan quickly grabbed her hand pulling her back strongly as Haley gasped as her hands flew to his chest as his hands held onto her thigh. Haley gasped at his touch as she whispered the words

"Te Amo"

**Chorus:  
Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you**.

Nathan smirked he loved having this effect on her and vice versa he loved the fact that Haley's scent and body could make him go crazy. Nathan's hands moved up from her thigh onto her waist then to her face as he caressed her cheek.

Haley closed her eyes from his touch. She should be pulling away but if this was her last moment with Nathan then let the hurt come tomorrow. Haley let out a sigh as Nathan ran his hands through her newly wavy honey blonde hair

"Nathan" Haley breathed out wanting him more… the music, the dance it was all too sexy she thought she might have stepped into her fantasy with Nathan in dark blue denim jeans and a nice blue polo shirt (although it would be off if she had her way).

**Chorus:  
Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo, I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you, I love you. **

**Te amo, te amo, don't it mean I love you.**

Nathan too let out a sigh when he felt her hot breath against his face, this was driving him crazy, being away from Haley was driving him crazy. Maybe the lack of sleep without her was making him crazy he needed her so whispered back to her

"Te Amo" and crashed his lips passionately onto Haley.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know a fluffy ending so review and let me know how I went for my first one-shot...so wierd I'm so used to writing chapters lol**


End file.
